


Dragon Flowers

by VanillaSongbird



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Angst, Controlling emotions, F/M, FEELY FEELS, Hyacinth is a flustered pouty boi, Hyacinth teaches Strawberry how to garden, Slow Romance, Strawberry snaps and gets angy sometimes, fairies are cute, pixie hollow has a dragon lady, the writer simps for Hyacinth, what are emotions, what the fuck are feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSongbird/pseuds/VanillaSongbird
Summary: Strawberry Blonde is the princess of the kingdom Dragon Hollows. She is assigned the task of assassinating the queen of Pixie Hollow.Hiding undercover as a dragon-fairy that was cast out and exiled was easier than she thought it would be.On the night of her plans to carry out her plan, she runs into the Minister of Spring, Hyacinth.In fear of being found out, she abandons her plans to assassinate the queen.
Relationships: Hyacinth/Strawberry Blonde(OC)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dragon Flowers

"She can do it."

King Drago nodded, staring up at the red moon. 

Commander Vixen, and the kingdoms prophet, Fox, stood beside the king.   
"She won't go through with it, she will cave and grow soft." Fox croaked, his voice scratchy from years and years of telling prophecies.

"Oh hush it you old bat." Vixen hissed, her fox-like tail thrashing angrily. "Strawberry has been trained well, I trained her myself. She can do it. She will go through with the plan." Fox rolled his eyes. "She will not. She will grow soft."

"Zip that howling screamer of yours, Fox." King Drago said, looking at the prophet.

Fox growled, looking back up at the moon, his eyes narrowing. "I have doubts, I stand by them." He muttered, his torn wings shifting slightly as he spoke. "If she waits too long to act out on her plan, she will abandon it." King Drago rolled his eyes.

"The queen will be assassinated, it will end the war for good."


End file.
